This invention relates to a figure recognizing system for reading out a particular content from those entries whose contents are substantially fixed as, for example, in the address of postal matter.
The presently available zip code reading apparatus deal with only numeral letters printed on a definte position as prescribed by the Postal Law. However, if it is intended to permit reading of zip codes written in freer positions, that is, if it is intended to permit reading through discrimination zip codes from among letter rows separated by blanks or section numerals, the following problems are encountered.
(1) A number of characters or letters have to be dealt with in order to find a zip code.
(2) The letters that may be dealt with are not limited to numeral letters, and a great number of letters have to be handled. Where a large number of letters and a plurality of kinds of letters are handled, the recognition process for recognizing these letters are very complicated, and very inefficient reading of the zip code is inevitable.